


Heart and Brain

by myshxps



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshxps/pseuds/myshxps
Summary: Taekwoon has to train the new employee.Inspired by a series of comics by the same name.





	Heart and Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart and Brain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294210) by Nick Seluk. 



 

    "Taekwoon, do you have any more staples? I ran out." Taekwoon opened his desk drawer and took out a box of staples and then he handed them to Jaehwan.   "Thanks!" Taekwoon continued typing the report that he had been working on for the past three days.  
    "Taekwoon, can I borrow a pen? Mine just ran out of ink." Silently, Taekwoon opened up his desk drawer and took out one of his extra pens. He glared at the younger man while he handed him the pen. Hoping that the other would get his silent plea for quiet. Taekwoon got up from his desk and started to walk away.  
It had been about a week since Jaehwan had been hired at the company and started working there. About a week since Taekwoon had gotten any real peace at work. The manager, Hakyeon, decided that since Taekwoon hadn't trained a new employee in his five years of working there he had to train Jaehwan. Jaehwan, the idiot who never shut up, had a big nose, was never prepared, and for some odd reason never used honorifics with Taekwoon.  
    Taekwoon made it to the door of the manager's office. Instead of knocking and waiting to be allowed in he just opened the door and walked in. Hakyeon jumped a bit but he knew immediately who it was because no one else in the entire building would have the audacity to do such a thing.  
    "I don't want to train Jaehwan anymore. Get someone else to do it."  
    "Good morning to you too Taekwoon."  
    "Hakyeon, I'm serious. I don't know how much more I can take. I can barely get any work done before he starts talking to me again."  
    "Look, Woonie, I'm worried about you. You don't talk to people and you don't have any friends other than me. You didn't even want to work in the same area as the other employees so I made one of the meeting rooms your office. Hongbin hadn't seen you in a month and he asked me why you quit."  
    "What does this have to do with me having to train Jaehwan?"  
    "I want you to be friendlier. Now get out of my office I have things to do." Taekwoon huffed and left the office closing the door roughly while walking out.  
\--------------------------------------  
    "Taekwoon, how do I use the copy machine? I have never had to use one before." Jaehwan smiled sheepishly at the other while he sighed.  
    "Jaehwan, why don't you use honorifics with me? I'm older than you by a few years."  
    "Really??!!? I had no idea. I thought we were the same age." Taekwoon went back to showing him how to use the copy machine but Jaehwan was no longer listening. "Since you're older than me can I call you hyung? I have always wanted an older brother but I don't have one."  
    "I would prefer if you didn't. Anyways to get this to work all you have to do is press this button twice put the paper you want copied on top and then you press the button again."  
"Thank you hyung!" Taekwoon shook his head and started to walk away. He didn't know how long he was supposed to be in charge of Jaehwan but he could tell that it was going to be very tiring.  
    When Jaehwan got back to his seat he was smiling from ear to ear and it was so cute that Taekwoon felt his heart flutter.  
    "Hyung, let's go get lunch together. I have coupons for chicken, pizza, and burgers. What do you want to eat? I would choose but I love chicken, pizza, and burgers so much that I would probably order all three. Not that it would be a bad thing, just I would not be able to finish all of it in the thirty minutes we have for lunch and..." Jaehwan would often ramble on and on about things that he really loved. Taekwoon never ate lunch with other people and he didn't know how to break it to Jaehwan.  
    "I brought my lunch today so why don't you eat alone." Jaehwan's face fell a bit and Taekwoon felt like the biggest jerk in the history of the world. "It's not that I don't want to eat with you.. it's just that the restaurant owners wouldn't want someone to bring in outside food."  
    "It's okay hyung, I'll go get my lunch and bring it back to the office so we can eat together." Before Taekwoon could refuse Jaehwan had already run out of the room. Taekwoon sighed for the nth time that day.


End file.
